User talk:Devincrash1222
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Are there no administrators in this wiki help! I made a mistake on Generator Rex Wiki so JupinerAlien is madfor making two accounts. I didn't mean to though? Then I put that I was like Rex but I meant the personality so I messed up on that. Then I mensioned that I was bi-polar and she thought I as in me lieing, when I wasn't. I need advise to make him not mad and this one of the administer were talking about. I wish they would forgive me. What did I do wrong? I am very emotional especially with anger and go over board with it. Do you know what I mean? And can realitives go on the same computer and go on wiki's and makes accounts,because my other brother wants to?hrosebud5rex 23:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for this picture Devincrash1222: I was wondering if you would like to help me on my wiki. Its called Generator Rex Fano Wiki but Jadisofeternity and I are fixing the name to Friday Night Of Action. Its suppos to be about cartoon network cartoons on Friday. Would you like to join? If not then just tell me.rex 19:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter I think we should have a newsletter, so I'm giving an issue to everyone on the leaderboard.. Here is the pilot issue. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 23:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC)